


Mikoshiba Justice Patrol

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, but all of the mikoshibas have crushes on gou, no specific ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: A lone mugger makes the mistake of stealing from Gou while all three Mikoshiba siblings are in the area.





	Mikoshiba Justice Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few super short WIPs that I'd like to get finished and posted before I go on holiday. So I hope you all enjoy this brief spam of new Free! Fics from me.

The hapless mugger knew that it was over before he'd even been caught. Nothing put extreme fear for your life in you quite like being chased down by three angry Mikoshiba. And they had every reason to be angry, after all, the mugger still had Gou's purse clutched to his chest.

Had it been worth it? Definitely not.

He'd seen Gou stood at the bus stop texting and thought she'd looked like an easy target. He mistakenly believed that she was alone, but it turned out that her companions had just gone into the convenient store across the street to pick up some onigiri that were now being pelted at him by one of the enraged redheads.

“Headshot! Good going, Momo!” Isuzu cheered, as a packet of onigiri smacked against the mugger's head, “Now get him, Seijuro!”

Not needing to be told twice, Seijuro barrelled into the mugger, knocking him to the ground with little effort. The purse skidded away across the road, but Isuzu was on it. She hurried off to grab it, while Seijuro kept the mugger pinned. Their target being immobilised didn't stop Momo from throwing his shopping at him either.

“No one steals from Gou!” Momo yelled.

“We'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!” snarled Seijuro.

“Save some of him for me! I wanna teach this guy some manners as well,” called Isuzu.

She hurried back across, Gou's purse held in her hand. Now that he had all three siblings towering over him, the mugger's face became very pale. His life was flashing before his eyes. Nothing could save him now-

“Stop!”

...But something did save him. In fact, a very merciful some _one_ saved him. Gou wasn't as fast as her three companions and there was a specific reason why she'd taken longer than them to catch up. One she made clear as soon as she reached the human pileup.

“I've called the police,” Gou said, “They should be here any minute. Think you can hold onto him until then?”

Seijuro gave her a thumbs up from where he was sat on top of the mugger; “Without breaking a sweat! Don't you worry, Gou!”

“Gou, here you are! I got this back for you!” Isuzu proudly announced, passing Gou's purse across to her.

“Aww, thank you, Isuzu!” replied Gou.

As she took her purse back, Isuzu's face was overcome with a goofy smile. But she wasn't the only one who wanted to get Gou's attention. Momo hopped from one foot to the other, a now much smaller pile of onigiri still held in his arms.

“What about me, Gou? Did you see me gun him down? Seijuro never would've been able to tackle him without my help!” Momo insisted.

“You did very well, too, Momo,” said Gou, trying her best not to chuckle, “I'm impressed with all three of you. Because of you guys, there's now one less criminal on the streets.”

Seijuro, Momo and Isuzu all let out dreamy sighs. Though that possibly had more to do with Gou being impressed with them than it did stopping a criminal – even if that was a bonus. As for the mugger, well, he decided that he couldn't wait for the police to come and take him away. He wouldn't be trying to steal from Gou Matsuoka again, that was for sure.


End file.
